Point gauge
In the anime, monsters' ATK and DEF as well as duelists' LP are displayed to the viewers with the use of on-screen gauge graphics. With the exception of ''ZEXAL'', these gauges are generally only shown for the viewers' sake and do not actually exist in-universe, as the characters can find the relevant data on their equipment and cards, which may not always be visible on-screen. Each series' point gauges are presented in a different style, thematically matching that of the series itself somehow; in addition, the dubbed versions up until ZEXAL featured different graphics to the Japanese originals. Anime ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Japanese version / ''Pyramid of Light The gauges used in the original version of Yu-Gi-Oh! DM displayed both ATK and DEF values of monsters, with the words "attack" and "defense" written in Japanese kanji right before the respective values, but this was only until sometime during second season. From that moment onward, the monster's stat gauge only displayed either the ATK or DEF, depending on its battle position. The LP gauge shows "LP" left aligned written above the value. In terms of looks, they have a silver with gold numbers. Dub The gauges used in the dub displayed both ATK and DEF values of monsters, though lacking any terms or words to refer them, so the ATK is the top value and the DEF is the bottom value; sometimes the ATK is slightly left aligned and the DEF is right aligned. Like in the original version, from sometime during second season, the monster's stat gauges only displayed either the ATK or DEF, depending on its battle position. The LP gauge only displayed the value, so it looked identically to the ATK and DEF gauges from half second season. It could only be differenced because it was shown next to or on the Duelist, though in the fifth and last season it is added "LP" like in the Japanese version. The sound effects of the original version remain in the dub. In terms of looks, they're blue with gradients as well as yellow numbers. The Dark Side of Dimensions File:A_Point_Gauge_(ATK_Mode).png|ATK Mode File:A_Point_Gauge_(DEF_Mode).png|DEF Mode ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX With the advent of an entirely new series, the point gauges were overhauled in ''GX. Not much was changed functionally: notably, a monster's stat gauge now only displayed either its ATK or DEF depending on its battle position, rather than both. Otherwise, the change was merely stylistic, with both versions of the show updating the gauges to a more contemporary aesthetic. Original They constantly shift in colors with golden numbers. Dub It looks similar to a machine and depending on the amount of LP left, it'll affect the color. If a person has more than 4000 LP, it turns completely blue. If it's less than that, it'll look red, orange and yellow. ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's ''5D's continues the trend of only displaying whichever of a monster's ATK or DEF is relevant to their current battle position. With the introduction of Synchro Summoning, Levels are now considered important enough to be included among the displayed statistics. In both versions of the show, this was only done during the first season if attention needed to specifically be called to the Level, and used an entirely separate gauge. The Level display was incorporated into the general monster stat gauge in the second season - now labelled with the Level symbol rather than textually - so that a monster's Level would always be visible whenever its stats were shown. Japanese version / Bonds Beyond Time The gauges used in the Japanese version of 5D's are also used in all versions of Bonds Beyond Time. All gauges appear as round metal apertures containing a pulsating rainbow effect with the info superimposed on top. Values are rendered without leading zeroes and with the exception of the first season's Level gauge, are right-aligned. These gauges use the Crillee typeface. Gauge_5DsJP_LPfull.png|LP at the start of a Duel Gauge_5DsJP_ATKS1.png|ATK from first season Gauge_5DsJP_DEFS1.png|DEF from first season Gauge_5DsJP_LevelS1.png|Level from first season Gauge_5DsJP_LPlow.png|LP running low Gauge_5DsJP_ATKLevelS2.png|ATK/Level from second season Gauge_5DsJP_DEFLevelS2.png|DEF/Level from second season Dub The gauges in the dub are also round apertures but are instead styled after components of a vehicle dashboard, such as odometers. Just as in the GX dub, the LP display contains a graphical life bar alongside the numerical readout, and all values aside from the Level display are always rendered with at least four digits, adding leading zeroes if necessary. In addition, the monster stat gauges have either red or blue borders, depending on whether they are displaying ATK or DEF, respectively. Gauge_5DsUS_LPfull.png|LP at the start of a Duel Gauge_5DsUS_ATKS1.png|ATK from first season Gauge_5DsUS_DEFS1.png|DEF from first season Gauge_5DsUS_LevelS1.png|Level from first season Gauge_5DsUS_LPlow.png|LP running low Gauge_5DsUS_ATKLevelS2.png|ATK/Level from second season Gauge_5DsUS_DEFLevelS2.png|DEF/Level from second season ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL They have large sci-fi boards that appears in various colors. It lists the monster's ATK or DEF (depending on its battle position), along with its Level/Rank and occasionally the number of Overlay Units left. Its background color becomes red for Attack Position, and blue for Defense Position. LP gauges are purple. LifePoints-ZX.png | LP LifePoints-ZX-2.png | LP (Shadow Duel only) ATK-ZX.png | ATK ATK-Xyz-ZX.png | ATK (for Xyz Monsters) ATK-Xyz-ORU-ZX.png | ATK (for Xyz Monsters, includes Overlay Units) DEF-ZX.png | DEF Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Gauges in ''ARC-V revert to the pre-''ZEXAL'' format of screen-space graphics displayed solely for the viewers' sake. Despite this, the dub still retains the original version's visuals as in ZEXAL, though the sound effects are changed. These gauges are styled after the show's pendulum motif: the gauge graphic is a golden sextant-like mechanism containing a pulsating blue device, from which emerges a pendulum resembling Yuya's pendant. The pendulum swings downward upon the gauge's appearance, leaving a golden trail on which the stats are superimposed on. When a monster switches battle position, the pendulum swings up and back down to show the relevant stat. Like the gauges in the GX dub, these gauges are asymmetrical and may be mirrored horizontally depending on their position on-screen and relative to the action. The text on these gauges - like most of the text in ARC-V - uses the Nationalyze typeface, with right-aligned values containing no leading zeroes. Once again, an element is colorized depending on the type of stat being displayed - this time, the text outline: red and blue once again respective for ATK and DEF, and black for LP. Additionally, the LP value changes from white digits to red when it drops below 1000. Levels/Ranks are displayed as in the second season of 5D's, with a numerical value labelled with the appropriate symbol. The LP gauge now has a similar display for the player's current hand size. On rare occasions, such as when a monster's "inactive" stat requires attention, both ATK and DEF will be displayed as in the original series. LP Gauge ARC-V.jpg | LP LP Gauge ARC-V Low LP.png | LP at less than 1000 ATK Gauge ARC-V.png | ATK ATK Gauge ARC-V Xyz.png | ATK (for Xyz Monsters) DEF Gauge ARC-V.png | DEF 'Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS' Gauges in VRAINS borrows properties from the gauges from ZEXAL in terms of resemblance and the color scheme used for monsters' battle positions, and also from ARC-V wherein the LP text is red whenever a player's LP becomes 1000 or less. However, the Level/Rank are no longer displayed,and Link Ratings are not displayed,either LP Gauge VRAINS.png | LP LP Gauge VRAINS below 1000.png | LP below 1000 ATK Gauge VRAINS.png | ATK ATK Gauge VRAINS - LINK Monster.png | ATK (for Link Monsters, Episode 014 onwards) DEF Gauge VRAINS.png | DEF ATK Gauge VRAINS - Xyz Monster.png | ATK (for Xyz Monsters with 2 Overlay Units) ATK Gauge VRAINS - Xyz Monster (No ORU).png | ATK (for Xyz Monsters without Overlay Units) Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! universe